Beautiful Disgrace
by xxRazMatazxx
Summary: Love is suicide. I've always been taught keep your friends close and your enemies closer..Show no expression.no emotion.no mercy.She won't devour my soul.no i'll get to her first. bad summary there's more inside. SxL.KxA more pairings inside summary


**Disclaimer: I don't own tales of Symphonia.**

_(Summary: This is my take on what happens after the battles and when it's all over. It flashes back from Kratos' life before the journey, and to current time. Lots of SxL in certain scenes and RxKxA and a lil bit of PxG. )_

Chapter 1: He drowns in his dreams.

_He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme, I know_

_He's as damned as he seems_

_And more heaven than a heart could hold_

Kratos felt his head droop slowly. His back leaned up against the wall and he brought his knees to his chest. Man, was he sick of these Ranches. Those stupid Desians couldn't do a single thing right. He shook his head to keep himself awake. The angel transformation wasn't through just yet. Pretty soon he wouldn't have to worry because he wouldn't have to sleep, and then he wouldn't feel pain.

"Kratos," his head rose gently. "It's your turn to feed the prisoners." He stood up too fast and his body swayed. "Are you okay?" His comrade asked. "Yes, I'm fine." He replied shrugging it off.

Anna was silent and let her chain-bound hands do the talking. She twisted her wrists in her thick metal bracelets and threw her body forward and back straining the metal chains as far as they would go starting up a loud racket. She was trying everything she could to escape from this trap she was in. The ceiling dripped wet with water and came with such splendor that they peltedher head.

Anna was tired of this dungeon. She stopped, feeling as though the energy was being drained out of her body. Anna threw her head back and shut her eyes as a drop of sweat trickled down her face and her body heaved up and down with every deep breath.

She was beginning to fret over what was happening and it seemed with every breath came pain and agony. That arranged marriage with that prince was sounding good right now. She could remember it as though it was yesterday:

_Each step rang out in the quietness of the Desian base. She was running as fast as she could with these renegades. They were total strangers, but some how she knew that she could trust them. All that mattered was getting away from that man. _

_The way he licked his lips as he walked towards her, and the way he violently tore her clothes sickened her He made her feel so unbeautiful and so dirty._

Kratos' footsteps echoed down the long corridors of cells. They dragged with every stride. The trays rattled in his shaking hands. He opened the doors and slid the food inside to each person.

He finished on the bottom row and ended at the top last cell. He pushed the button to open the door. "Here take it." He told the girl and the other prisoner. The man took the food graciously. "I will never take food from scum like you. EVER!" she screamed turning her heal.

"If you don't take the food you will die!" He said bluntly.

"I would rather die than accept food from you stupid bastards!" She spat. "Don't talk to me like that woman. Now eat the damn food." He shot back.

"No." She answered, turning her head to the wall. "It doesn't matter anyways! You're just going to kill us!"

"I'm not leaving till you eat it." She turned and smirked at him. "Fine." She answered. She grabbed the edge of the tray and slammed it into his face.

Mashed potatoes, gravy, corn, and other food dripped from Kratos' face. The prisoners laughed. "You little…" Kratos raised his sword in the air. This woman was disobedient, she mocked Kratos, and she refused orders. He stopped abruptly. He couldn't do it.

The confidence in her eyes as she dropped her head made it seem to him like she wanted to die.

He dropped his sword to the ground and pushed the button to close her door. "Who are you?" she asked. "You're not like the others."

"Who are you to ask for my name?" He answered turning down the hall and walking. No sound came from the room just the quietness that pierced your ears. Each step was like a ticking clock.

Suddenly an arrow shot out of no where shooting Kratos' side. He stared straight ahead. Without looking back he already knew.

"You-You're a Renegade aren't you?" His eyes widened with disbelief. The room grew dark as Kratos fell to his knees and hit the floor. The Renegade broke the security system and opened all of the cells at once.

"Let's go!" He commanded. "W-wait," the woman stuttered. Everyone stopped and all eyes fixed on her. "We can't just leave him here." The hero looked at her dumbfounded. "Stay if you like Anna, but we're leaving." He said bitterly.

The alarm rang in her ears.

She ran to Kratos' side. What in the hell was she going to do? She was weak from not eating, she was small and fragile and she was worn out from all the labor they did. "Hey bastard," she shook him gently. "Please, get up we have to go."

His eyes fluttered open as he turned over on his back. He had a piercing pain below his chest. The light from the room made it glow around a woman in front of him. She looked familiar, was she an angel? "Come on bastard. Let's go!" She suggested. "…Guess not." He muttered.

"What are you talking about? Hurry up if you want to live!" she urged.

"Why are you helping me?" she ignored him and aided him to his feet. They limped over into the deserted lobby of the base. Everyone must have been chasing after the renegades.

She scanned the area for any water finally stumbling upon a sink. She placed him propped up against the wall. His breathing was heavy and deep. Every gasp seemed to be getting harder and harder.

She took off his armor, and the shirt underneath. She stopped abruptly and scanned his body. Sweat mixed with blood dripped from his chest and his abs. His arms were blown up like baseballs. His crimson eyes were dark and it seemed like they were fading away slowly. His auburn hair fell into his eyes and shadowed his face.

"He's as a damned as he seems." She said softly. "If I save you," she began. "My whole world would fall apart. It's not fair." She turned towards the sink. The quietness was unbearable. "Then Kill me." He suggested.

The woman gripped the dress she wore and viciously tore pieces of her dress off and soaked them in water, and then soaked the water on his wound. He inhaled and silenced.

"Wait here." She demanded. "Not as if I could go anywhere." He spat ignorantly.

She fumbled through the first aid kit they had been hiding when the renegades first came to the base. They had given them to her so if a fellow prisoner were to be injured she could help them.

She pulled out some bandages and ran back to the man she hated so much. Anna pulled him away from the wall and sat behind his back and began to wrap him up.

"What's your name?" he tried, hoping that she would answer. "It's better if," Kratos turned around to face her. His dark crimson eyes stared into her gentle soft magenta ones. She rested her hand on his chest. "…we don't talk much." she whispered the last part.

He couldn't be part of Cruix. No way! It seemed almost impossible. Kratos Sea blue wings flared out from his back. She shook her head and broke from her trance. No, he was an angel. He was from heaven. He's beautiful. She thought.

The alarm instantly stopped. The images of escaping parties being whipped one by one and being dragged back to their prisons appeared and pictures of dead renegades lying on the ground reflected back into Kratos' eyes. From the corner of his eye he noticed the woman began to cry.

Kratos hovered away. "Where are you going?" she asked. "You're injured." Her voice cracked. His eyes flashed with concern. "Hide." He demanded. "My room is down that hall. It's number A17." She nodded awkwardly and then did as she was told.

They wouldn't have been able to escape if it wasn't for his lack of guarding. He should have been the one out there being beaten.

He flew to the outside where they were beating the prisoners. "Stop this instant!" He commanded the Desians. They glared into his crimson eyes and he glared back. "Sir, I don't know if you have forgotten," one of them began. "…but the punishment for attempted escape is a beating."

Kratos paused a second. "And who has more authority. Me…" he let his wings flare out even further to make himself seem bigger. "…or you…?" the men stopped and wrapped their whips around the shoulders. "Good day sir." One of them said. "Good luck with these impudent little brats."

Kratos helped a prisoner to his feet. "Come with me." He directed. He gestured for the rest of the group to follow him. It was silence again. "Thank you." A woman said before heading into her cell. "Shut up." He replied.

Kratos walked down the long hallways ending at his room.

That damn woman sat on his bed. "Get up!" She stood to her feet and her passionate magenta eyes gleamed in his crimson ones. Her body was just inches away from being pressed up against his. "Kratos Aurion!" a voice called from far away.

He firmly grabbed Anna's arms and tied them around her back with a thick rope. "What are you doing!" She shouted. He gripped her wrists tightly so she couldn't escape.

"Sh,sh,sh…." He hushed her tilting her head back and putting a finger to her lips. Her back was pressed up against his stomach. The scent of his body lingered in the air. "Follow my lead and you might not get killed."

She looked into his crimson eyes and his thin lips. For just a second she could have sworn he had just smiled.

Anna knew he was bluffing…or at least she hoped he was. He left his room and walked down the hallway. "Lord Kratos," An angel addressed him. "Yes, Remiel?" he replied. "I was sent to give you this slip of paper with your sentence on it." He sighed. Boy was Kratos going to get IT for almost letting those prisoners escape.

He noticed the other angel look at the woman before him. She turned away seeming mortified before the man in front of her.

"Leave." He told Remiel and urged Anna forward. "What was that about?" She questioned. "Don't worry about it." He replied. "But I…"

Her cell door was lifted open. He pushed her inside. "Untie her." He instructed the man she roomed with in the cell. He turned his back and began to walk away. "Anna." Her voice squeaked.

He turned his head to the side not looking into her eyes. "My name is Anna." She repeated the name again. Kratos faced forward and continued to walk. "AURION!" Kratos rested his hand on his sword.

Just one step or two and then… His sword flew from its place and pointed directly at his Lord's neck. "Master," Kratos bowed on his knees. "I'm sorry I didn't…" Kratos was shot with a powerful magic from his hand. His back hit the wall and he slid down.

"Be more aware next time." He said bitterly. "Don't ever let that happen again when you're on duty! I don't want any more escaping prisoners." He shot Kratos again. "Yes Lord Yggdrasill," He was shot yet a third time. "Yes master…." He corrected himself. "That's better. I'm sending John to help you with these inferior beings…" he spat the last part as he scanned all of the cells.

Yggdrasill turned and left.

"Kratos…" Anna's voice was small and let his name roll off the tip of her tongue. "I'm so sorry." She apologized. "You best not be getting yourself mixed up with him, Anna." Her prison mate warned. Anna was silent and sat obediently in her cell. Kratos got to his feet and began to pace back and forth of the prisons.

Don't do this to yourself Kratos. He mentally kicked himself for being such a stupid idiot. Another Desian stepped into the room. "Kratos," he began. Kratos laughed. "John," he smiled at his friend. "I heard what happened are you okay?" John asked concernedly. "Yeah I'm okay John." He lied.

"I've been sent to be on duty with you." Kratos smiled. "At least I have some one to keep me company." His eyes turned towards Anna. "You take the top floor." he told John with his eyes still fixed on Anna. Finally he broke away and headed down the steps. A smug look appeared on John's face.

"Kratos," he began. Kratos stopped.

"Yeah," he turned around. "Lord Yggdrasill said we could have a celebration night tonight. He said we could go to down and fool around, and if we wanted to we could bring any of these women from the cells. You know, like Remiel and the other guys do. I was thinking he could take this girl." He gestured towards Anna. Kratos eyes flashed. Anger surged through his body when he saw the horrified look on her face.

"N-No," he shouted. "I mean I think he should take prisoners from the other cells. These ones are all so scrawny." A disgusted look appeared on his face. "What!" Anna argued. "Are you trying to say that I'm not good enough for your Lord Yg-," she paused. "Lord whatever-his-name-is?"

"…Maybe I am!" Kratos countered. "Oh, well you're right! I'm not good enough for him because I'm too good for him!" He rolled his eyes. "You're just so full of it aren't you!" Anna stomped her foot and made a fist ready to shoot another insult at him. She dropped her fist when she saw his wound.

"Kratos," she spoke tenderly. "…Your wound from earlier. That punishment from that Yggdrasill guy must have made it worse." John's eyes fell to what she was looking at. "Are you okay Lord?" he questioned. Kratos let his hand cover himself up. "I'm fine." He gripped his armor.

"You're lying," Anna argued. "I know you are. Please, let me help you! I owe you anyways." He was silent. "Kratos, you can just walk to the clinic." John stated. Kratos ignored him and pressed the button to release Anna. She covered his wounds and helped him stand on his feet again.

A bell rang signaling the prisoner's bath time. "Why do they even have this?" John asked leaning up against the wall. He was a big man; one of the Desians with a buff figure, the real intimidating kind of man. He had a wife and two kids in the city Iselia. "One of these days," he always told Kratos. "I'm going to live here permanently."

"They smell." Kratos said plainly. "It's gross to leave them inside there. Plus, the exspheres might be worthless unless the people we choose are healthy right?" he reasoned. John just nodded. "John," his expression turned serious. "Do you ever think that what we're doing is just so wrong? Taking the lives of innocent people and turning them into exspheres."

John stopped dead in his tracks. The captives did the same. "Don't speak like that Kratos."

"I mean like these wings I have," Kratos started up again mumbling about how his wings come out from his back, but oddly enough they don't put holes in his shirt. John leaned over towards Anna's ear. "Once you get him started, he just won't shut up." Anna giggled and caused her chain bound hands to jingle. The other prisoners who were listening in followed with her and laughed as well.

"…oh and the best thing about these wings is if you stroke them its like-…What are you guys laughing about?" he questioned. His face had a blank expression. "Nothing…" Anna said suspiciously. "Well when I find out…" Kratos warned.

"Aurion!" Kratos eyes fled from Anna's and found themselves drowning in Remiel's. "Yes sir," he asked bowing slightly. He hated this man. He was part of the four Seraphim, but as soon as he got the chance he would take him out of his place.

"After the women have been bathed bring them to me." He directed. "Yes master." He nodded. Remiel walked by the group slyly eying Anna. Kratos caught him and asked coldly. "Is there a problem!" He shot daggers into Remiel's soul.

"No," the man replied.

Kratos voice became powerful. "Women and small children follow me. The men follow John." He ordered. He showed them their separate showers and baths and made a direct point to prove that the only way they would get clean clothes is if they came out the front way. Not that there was any other way out anyways.

It was a policy just to make sure they wouldn't run away. Each time a woman finished cleaning she would shout done and have Kratos hand her a towel and her clothes. Next they would wait in a small room to be taken back to their cells. The last woman (go figure) was Anna.

"Kratos, hand me a towel. And NO PEEKING!" she stated. "Come on now, do you really think I would peek at you?" he questioned.

"Kratos," she said his name questionably. "Yeah," He answered. "Will you hand me a towel?"

"Oh, um, yeah just a sec." he picked up a towel at his feet and tossed it through the door towards her. Its soft cotton material felt warm against her skin. She wrapped her towel around her chest and it came down to slightly above her knees.

"Okay…" she sighed. Kratos turned and headed into the room where she took her shower. "KRATOS AURION!" she screeched. He turned bright red and couldn't help but stare at her. Her air hair plastered to her face. He shook his head. "I'm sorry I thought you were done." He shrank back out the door

She quickly changed into her new set of clothes.

"You pervert." She called as she stomped behind the rest of the group of girls. They looked at her oddly. "Well, how was I supposed to know? It's not like it was that bad…" the group stopped. "Well, wait I didn't mean that. Well it wasn't bad. But I…" His head dropped in defeat as he called. "John, I'll trade you! You watch the women!"

Kratos fell back and walked with the men as John sped up to catch up with the women. "What happened?" he asked Anna. She whispered the situation in his ear and laughed along with John. "Oh Kratos…!" he teased. "Oh shit." Kratos muttered.

The men in his group laughed. "So," one began. "What'd she look like?" a smile crept across his face and he began to laugh and Kratos began to laugh with him.

The prisoners were taken back to their cells except for the women. "Come with me this way." John told them. "What are you doing?" Kratos questioned. "Lord Remiel wants another woman and he directed us to bring him one."

"Kratos," All eyes averted to him. "I don't care what he wants." He stared longingly at Anna as she laughed outside her cell with the girl they traded with.

"Don't get too attached okay? I'll let it slide for now because Yggdrasill and he are leaving tomorrow." Anna put a hand on his back and rubbed his wound gently. "Good night," she said tenderly.

John gave him a stern look and continued ushering the prisoners back to where they stay. "I would like some sleep so if you don't mind taking the first watch…" Kratos' voice trailed off.

"I'd be happy to." John answered.

Kratos awoke the next morning to a voice. Some one was…singing? He rolled out of bed to notice that he had slept through the whole night. He followed the voice to where he was last night.

"Anna…" he whispered under his breath. Kratos peeked around the corner to find Anna singing softly a muffled lullaby. "Anna." He said louder. The voice stopped and a smile tugged at Anna's lips. "John fell asleep." She giggled.

Kratos laughed and opened the prison doors. "Why are you so nice to us? You and John both are so kind. I don't understand why you're here." She stated. "Honestly, I don't really understand why we're here either." He admitted.

It was quiet. He released her from her cell. "No body's here, do you want to walk with me?" Anna was hesitant but decided to follow him. It was quiet between them. "I guess it's because I know what it's like to be held captive."

His eyes gathered her magenta ones. Anna's eyes had a hold on him that wouldn't let him go. "Lord Remiel," Anna said softly. "He takes women doesn't he? Makes them feel dirty before he turns them into exspheres."

"He's taken me already." She stated. "…at the last camp." She continued. "I escaped with a group of the renegades, and then I was captured again and brought here." Kratos was sickened. How could anyone treat women like that? Especially, Anna she was so beautiful, so perfect so wonderful.

"All I dream is peace." He began. "A world where the strong and the weak can live in harmony and everything in between can live peacefully with them too. I mean, I have elven blood through my veins. I must have gotten it from some where right? …And I'm also human. So, that means that people, creatures, and elves used to live in peace. Don't you think?"

"I know exactly what you mean. My whole life has just seemed to be a joke. I'm just tired of living."

He caught himself day dreaming. Thunder roared in the sky. "Bad omen. Maybe my dreams weren't meant to be. Just dreams meant for me to drown in." He suspected. "Something's happening that shouldn't be." He pointed out. "Or a perfect kiss, something so right that was meant to happen." Anna countered. Rain began to beat down on them.

Anna stood to his feet and suddenly he felt a huge splash of water against his sides.

Anna kicked water up into his face. "Why you little…" he chased her down through the maze of the base. Finally, Kratos rapidity followed her as fast as he could go and caught Anna in a giant hug and began tickling her. She laughed and threw her head back on his chest. His hands snaked themselves around her waist. Her back was pressed up against his stomach. His chin rested gently on her head. He tilted her chin up. In a swift movement she turned her body so his lips were just breaths away from hers.

"Anna…" he breathed in the scent of her shampoo mixed with the damp air. Her lips brushed across his. Kratos' hand tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He traced her jaw line causing Anna to breathe in. He put a finger to her lips and pulled away.

John stood in the entrance. "I told you not to get too attached." He said softly to himself looking at Kratos and Anna.

Kratos hand fell to hers and traced her exsphere…her exsphere…? He broke away from the kiss still holding her hand. "An exsphere?" he asked. "You didn't tell me…" She shook her head. "I didn't want you to know." He was dead quiet.

"We're leaving Anna." He told her. "I'm going to find the dwarf in Iselia and he's going to make you a key crest, and you're going to be okay." A tear strolled down her cheek. "…But they'll come after you and kill you." She warned.

"It doesn't matter anymore; just as long as you're okay." Anna playfully pulled his wrists and forced his hands over her shoulders and stood on her tippy-toes to put hers around his neck. She was cold, but it didn't matter to her. All that mattered was that she'd be happy again.

The following morning John and Kratos headed for the prisons. I can't love her. I just can't it would never be. I have to save her though. I can't let her die. "John feed the prisoners this morning and I'll take the outside watch." He directed.

"Kratos, I know you love her. You're doing the right thing by walking away right now." He stated before turning away. Kratos shook his head dumb founded and continued to walk.

John opened all the cells. "I need you guys to get to work today." He suited them up and gave them jobs to do. "What gives?" Anna asked him. "Where's Kratos?" John shook his head bitterly. "That's of none of your concern."

She sighed and went to her post at work. More Desians were outside today, but it didn't matter any to her. All she wanted was her angel. She found him standing at the top of the big steel doors. His eyes met hers. She broke away from his gaze and continued to work.

The Desians were speaking of the party last night at the local in. "Yeah, Lord Remiel was furious that Kratos and John didn't pick a woman and bring her to him last night. He got so drunk, they say that he's being plucked from his position as one of the four Seraphim." One gossiped to his friend.

"Who's taking his place?" the other asked. Kratos ears perked up as he listened in on the conversation and Anna's did as well. "They say Kratos Aurion will take his place."

Suddenly the doors were blown open and Kratos fell off landing on the earth. "Princess Anna!" some one called. Anna's faced her people, the army, and the royal family. They came for her! "Prince Ezekiel?" she questioned. "I've come to save you my love." He announced proudly.

His men attacked the Desians. Ezekiel ran straight up to Anna and picked her up and spun her in a circle. "I was so worried about you!" he said anxiously. Anna rolled her eyes and turned to Kratos on the floor. "K-," Ezekiel cupped her chin and forced her into a kiss.

Kratos rolled over off of his belly. His eyes grew wide. He saw the way he pressed his body up against her and the way he traced her outline so harshly. Kratos leapt to his feet and flared out his wings. He uneasily began to fly away. "Desians," he called. "There's too many of them let's go!"

Desians followed orders and retreated back into the base. "Let's leave before they get their bigger weapons out." Ezekiel suggested to Anna.

He took her hand in his. She turned toward the base one last time. "He drowns in his dreams. Don't die." She begged him softly. "Anna." Ezekiel's voice was harsh. "Hurry right now!" She did as she was told and returned to her homeland.

"John," Kratos called. John appeared at his side walking down the long hall with him. "You're in charge of the remaining prisoners. Proceed with the exsphere process." His voice was filled with hatred. "Lord Kratos, we took inventory on our exsphere stock. The Angelus Project is missing. It's on one of the prisoners."

Kratos eyes flashed. "Which one?" he asked angrily. "Host body…" John stopped himself. "Anna." At the sound of her name Kratos froze in his tracks. "We need that exsphere before Lord Ygddrasill comes back. How many days do we have?" he asked picking up his pace again.

"We have one month sir." Kratos smirked. "More than enough time don't you think John?" he didn't give him a chance to answer. "John, you're in charge until I return. That project held all of my dreams and it's in the palm of her hand. There's no way I'm going down without a fight. I'm going under cover."

Kratos and John turned sharply down the hall. He slid his key into the slot opening the equipment room. Kratos began to suit himself up. "You found out she was a princess huh?" he asked. Kratos stopped suddenly as if ready to speak, but he blocked himself. "…I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I don't care." He took all his supplies. "Tell the men. Put the men in your sector on standby for back up if I need it." He ordered. He bolted out the door. "Good luck Kratos!" John called.

It was nightfall by the time he reached Meltokio. He stared up at the Tethe'alla moon. It was so beautiful tonight. He put his wings away and walked into the entrance. His hearing picked up a conversations coming from the slums as he was on his way to the inn.

"We strike at dawn. We'll sneak in when the guards are trading shifts. They won't know what hit 'em!" the men cheered softly in excitement.

"Heh…" Kratos laughed quietly to himself.

Kratos stepped out of the inn and bathed in the cool morning dawn light. He strode up the endless steps to the castle. Each step echoed in the still quiet air. He saw the men dressed in black head up the side of castle wall towards a window.

Kratos swift feet enabled him to run up the wall. Wind brushed across the climbing men. "What was that!" one asked fearfully. "Shhhhhhh…." The leader quieted them down. They continued their steps up to the window. Kratos stood his back against the wall right inside the window.

The room he was in looked like a study. Books lined the walls concealing the color of the wallpaper itself. He drew his sword. The bandits climbed into the room one by one. One…Two…Three…Four… Kratos counted four of them.

He slammed the window shut behind them. Startled they turned around quickly. "Who are you?" The fat one asked. "Why should I give you my name?" Kratos dashed forward. The first one drew his sword. "Get him Brink!" one shouted.

It was about to be one hell of a fight. Kratos sword clinked against his. Brink's sword was heading straight towards Kratos' stomach. He snatched the guy's wrist and flipped him around. He gripped his wrist tightly and elbowed him above his neck knocking the man out cold.

The second one came towards him. "If you're able to hit me once I shall give you my name." he declared. Kratos rolled his eyes and sliced his sword against his knee. "Ow,Ow,ow…Cal it's Cal!" he limped away. "Sorry, can't let you do that." Kratos apologized.

He kicked his back sending him flying into the wall. The third and forth charged together. The third one came up towards the middle and the fourth from the side. Kratos backed up against the window. Right…now…! He pushed the window open and dangled from his legs upside down.

The man flew out the window with the fourth following. Finally after realizing that something was happening guards filed into the room. "What happened?" they questioned. "You need a better security system." Kratos complained.

"I found them trying to reach something inside this castle by coming through the window." He stated. "They're probably after the princess now that she's returned." Ezekiel thought out loud as he pushed his way through the guards. "Good work sir."

The soldiers kneeled down before him. Each of them stared at Kratos expecting him to follow up. His legs grew stiff and solid as stone. Kneel before this…this…impudent. He fell to his knees. If he was going to be undercover he had to do this right.

"Rise…" Ezekiel commanded. "Who are you?" Kratos laughed arrogantly. "Give me your name and I shall give you mine." A crude look appeared on Ezekiel's face, but then softened. "Prince Ezekiel, but in your case you may call me Lord Ezekiel." Kratos turned the other way and spat on the floor. "Yes Lord."

"What are you hear for and what is your name?" Ezekiel asked. "I'm a mercenary, Kratos Aurion and I'm just merely looking for work." He lied. "Then you're hired." He said. "I need some one to protect my princess. I'm pledged to be married to her in several months or so or at least until I officially propose to her." He claimed triumphantly.

"…and if she says no..?" Kratos dared. "I'm an offer she won't refuse." Kratos snickered lightly. "I'll take you to meet her." They walked down long pathways. The knights followed closely behind Kratos to make sure he wasn't a traitor.

After what seemed like endless steps they made it to the throne room. There she sat. Her long brunette hair cascaded down her back; her deep magenta eyes were still just as piercing as always. Goodness he missed her so much.

"Princess Anna," Ezekiel called firmly. Her gaze shifted from twirling her hair to the prince and the strange but oddly familiar man standing beside him. "I would like you to meet your new personal guard. This way, you won't have to stay locked up in this castle. Meet, mercenary Kratos."

"Kratos…" Tears began to sting her eyes. Kratos bowed on his knees. "Princess Anna…" he said softly and bitterly. For some reason he didn't like to call her that. "You begin today." Ezekiel ordered. The knights left and followed him.

"Kratos…" she began. "Do you need me princess?" he asked orderly. "Kratos please…" He shook his head. I can't screw up this time.

His eyes met her magenta green eyes. The sword in his hand made him feel in control. He was so frightened at that moment. Not of Lord Yggrasill or Lord Remiel or Lord Ezekiel; no that part was okay, but he was afraid of her eyes. They gleamed down on him reading his every thought, his every emotion, and every desire; the eyes that haunted his soul. He hated those eyes he hated them! Yet, he could help but yearn to look at them, couldn't help but love them.

That day Kratos followed Anna around everywhere.

He took a special liking to the town when they roamed around. It was such a beautiful town and it was just so wonderful; that, and the fact that women seemed to flock to him.

Kratos sighed a moment. "Anna," she was quiet. "Yeah," she asked as she fiddled with a ribbon on her dress. "Are we almost done?" he whined. "Kratos Aurion act your age!" Anna scolded. "For crying out loud you're a 20 year old man!" she rolled her eyes.

A muffled giggle prevented their argument. Two women were whispering to each other and pointing at Kratos. "Excuse me sir?" Kratos approached them with Anna following. If any of those girls touched him…

"Yeah miss?" he asked politely. "Would you mind helping me?" she asked as she tried to flit with him. "With what?" he questioned. "There's this filthy animal that keeps coming to my home. It seems like it was dumped in my backyard. Will you get it out?" she asked.

"Yes madams just take me to your home." The girl giggled. "Can I ask your name, sir?" she questioned as she clung to his arm. "Uh, Kratos..." his voice trailed off. He could hear Anna mumbling something about Bimbos behind them.

When they arrived Kratos heard howling noises coming from the bushes. "What the…" his voice trailed off. Anna looked in the bush and saw a tiny nose pop out. Kratos stuck his hand inside the brush. "OUCH!" he exclaimed.

Kratos pulled out his hand with a little white and green animal attached to his finger. "Awwww…" Anna gawked. "He's so cuuuuute!" She giggled which made Kratos smile. He loved to hear her giggle. He picked up the animal and cradled it in his arms.

"Ugh, dispose of that thing!" The lady exclaimed. "It's disgusting!" the other agreed.

Anna stroked the animal gently. "He looks like a…" her gaze went from the animal to Kratos. "Noishe?" they asked in unison. Kratos picked it up by its fur and looked for a place to put the thing. "You're not leaving him are you?" Anna whined. "Let's take him with us!" Kratos threw his hands up in defeat. "You're the princess…" he replied.

The women thanked Kratos and shook his hand. She placed a slip of paper with her number in his hands. He was quiet and read through the digits and walked away tucking the paper in his pocket. "Call me…" she whispered.

Anna growled slightly as did Noishe. "Don't make me put leashes on both of you." He threatened them. He raised his arms and put them behind his head letting his elbows make the shape of an arrow pointing in opposing directions.

By the time Anna had finished all her business it was nightfall. The night was cold and dark. Clouds hid the moon. "There's one more place I have to go before we head back to the castle. Wait here, it'll only take a second." Anna assured before she disappeared into the rose garden.

Kratos held the small pup in his arms. "Do you think she'll be okay Noishe?" he asked. Noishe whined. "We have to protect her so let's follow her." Noishe trailed behind Kratos in the garden.

Each stride was soft and gentle not missing one single beat. Anna kneeled before a grave. "Daddy, I know you always wanted me to marry a prince, but I don't think I can. I don't love him. In fact I can't stand him." She laughed slightly.

She stood to her feet. Kratos picked Noishe up on the floor, and ducked behind a bush. Anna brushed away tears and walked through the maze of the garden and Kratos followed. "At least here no one can come up behind me."

As if on cue Kratos put his hands over her eyes. She elbowed his gut and swung her foot causing Kratos to fall onto the ground on his back. Instantly he tripped Anna causing her to fall on top of him. Kratos stared into her magenta pools getting lost in her eyes.

The clouds parted magically exposing a full bright moon. Light shown down and lit up the rose garden, "It's beautiful isn't it?" Anna whispered. "Yeah," his eyes fixed in hers. "…beautiful." He whispered. Kratos' whispers sent chills down Anna's spine. Kratos froze.

Noishe whined and pawed at Kratos. Anna crawled off Kratos and stood to her feet and Kratos got up to his. Both of them were blushing furiously and averted their eyes from each other. "I'm sorry about sneaking up on you earlier." He apologized.

"Well you shouldn't have! You scared me to death!" She pouted turning the other way. He touched her delicate shoulder. His apology turned sincere. "I'm sorry…" She turned around. The moon bestowed a glow upon her skin.

Kratos rubbed his stomach. "I have to admit you sure pack a punch." She giggled slightly. He loved her laugh it was the most beautiful sound he had and probably would ever hear.

It was silence again for several minutes. "Anna," Kratos broke the silence again. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" flashbacks of the base flew threw Anna's mind. "Yeah," she replied meekly.

They walked a few steps and enjoyed their presence with one another. "Kratos, where are we going?" Kratos put his hands up behind his head again and close his head. "Anywhere just as long as it's with you." He said gently opening one eye revealing a crimson fire. A smile tugged at his lips.

Anna blushed and finally stood in front of Kratos. She pressed her body up against his. Her hands traced his abs. She let her hands fall to her sides and then lifted her right one again. Anna tapped Kratos on the shoulder and softly said, "Tag you're It." before she broke out into a sprint.

Kratos was taken aback and then regained himself and chased after him. It was on. They weaved in and out of alley ways and up and down streets through the slums. Finally after hours of chasing, tagging, and laughing they sat down on the steps. Kratos leaned against the side railing with Anna next to him.

His chest heaved up and down and his face was flushed, but he still smiled. "Maybe we shouldn't go so hard next time." He suggested. "Then again that wouldn't be our style now would it?" Anna countered. He laughed. "I guess that's true." Kratos sighed. He pulled off

He inched his way up another step to be closer to Anna. Their lips were breaths apart. "Anna," Kratos began. He inhaled and froze as if he wanted to say something. Everything around them vanished and once again he drowned in her eyes.

It seemed like all her dreams followed him as he drowned. The gap between them was filling slowly. Kratos stopped and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. The stars in the sky sparkled and the moon seemed to be smiling. His index finger traced her jaw line pausing at the corner of her lips. The crickets chirped in the gardens and grass. Kratos took the knuckle of his thumb and caressed her bottom lip asking for permission to enter.

His caress sent shivers down Anna's spine. She dropped her lip answering his request without saying a word. Kratos closed the gap and pressed his lips to hers. Every doubt, worry, and fear seemed to wash away. Kratos realized that his dream didn't lie in the exsphere, but in the beholder of the exsphere.

Every moment of that kiss was filled with love, romance, and respite. When they finally broke away Kratos pressed his forehead against hers. He searched her eyes for any thoughts and any emotions. When he saw the soft tender look on her face, he was relieved.

"Heh…wow." He commented. "…wow is right." Anna agreed.

He picked her up and put her on his lap. He draped her legs over his. Her left arm limply fell to his chest and her right one around his neck. She rested her head on his chest. Noishe jumped up on her lap. Kratos cupped her chin and forced her to look up into his eyes.

He kissed her again. "Anna," he whispered when he finally broke away from their kiss. Anna seemed disappointed. "Hmm?" she asked. His wings flared out and she stroked them gently remembering what he had said about doing this. "I-," his voice was cut off. "Princess Anna, where are you?" a soldier called. Kratos slid out from underneath Anna and helped her to his feet, brushing himself off and hided his wings.

"There you are." The soldier said relieved. "I see Lord Kratos took good care of you. Sir, Lord Ezekiel has prepared a place for you in the crimson chambers. It's the room beside Princess Anna's in case she needs you." Kratos eyes refused to look into Anna's.

He tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep. Some one knocked at the door joining two rooms. He swung the door open and revealed Anna standing in the doorway of the adjacent room.

"I don't love him, Kratos. I just can't. I'm sorry." He shook his head in confusion. "You mean, Lord Ezekiel?" She nodded her head. "Everyone tells me it's what I have to do, but I need a break from it all, please. I'm going to tell Ezekiel that I'm going on a pilgrimage and you're to accompany me."

Kratos rose and eye brow and thought of an idea. "We can go to Sylvarant, the parallel world. I can go look for a dwarf since they only live there…" his voice trailed off as if he got sucked into a weird trance. He shook his head. "…anyways he can make you a key crest!" he said excitedly with a smile across his face. Noishe snored in Kratos' bed.

"Anna, Lord Ygddrasill and the other Desians will be after you." His voice became serious as he took her hands into his. "The exsphere needs a key crest, but you have to get to Sylvarant."

"Anna," his frown turned to an angry look. "On top of your hand lie all my dreams Anna and what's strange is my biggest dream is where it's being held. In you… That exsphere is the Angelus Project." She was quiet. "…But with that exsphere comes destruction. You have to get a key crest otherwise…"

Kratos couldn't finish. "We leave tomorrow." Kratos smirked. "You can get away from Ezekiel right?" Anna nodded. "Why did you have to come under cover?" she asked. "Lord Ygddrasill comes back in one month, and I have to get that exsphere back before then, or we have to get it back before he finds out it's gone."

He embraced her in a tight hug. Anna pulled Kratos towards him locking him in another kiss. She persuaded him with her lips to follow him to his bed.

And this Kratos knew would be the beginning of his fall…

Kratos was violently awakened. "Kratos! Kratos!" a voice shouted. He opened his eyes to see Lloyd and the others hovering above him. "Are you okay?" Raine asked concernedly.

_(A/N: First Chapter. It's getting somewhere. Lol well I hope you like it! It's more about Anna and Kratos. R&R for suggestions and stuff. Please and thank you!)_


End file.
